Lightening Memories
by Lithium Nightshade
Summary: Roy reflects to Ed the memory of a dead comrade from Ishbal, the hauntings of grief, and the selflessnes of mothers.AU, mentions of suicide and war.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. The reference of Lily being an alchemist comes from my other one-shot _Lithium Alchemist._

_Star: So nyahh!_

_Skye: No teasing Star-chan it isn't polite.._

_Star: Sorry I didn't mean to be rude._

_**Nebula: On with the story!**_

* * *

_As always, please enjoy this story and review when you are done_

_This is all I want, and it can be a lot of fun!_

* * *

**_Lightning of Memory_**

* * *

_A mother's love is a powerful thing._

_It touches lives in ways that could never be imagined. _

_It heals… and it harms like no other force in existance._

"There was always something that I never understood, colonel. Why didn't she tell us she was sick? We could have got a doctor or something…" Edward Elric whispered staring in to the low light of the candle.

"She didn't want to worry you two, she loved you." Roy said softly

"But she was our mother, it just hurt more when she died because we could have done something…"

"She must have felt that there was nothing anyone could do, and she didn't want to hurt you and Al, she probably never meant for you two to find out. A mother's love is truly a force not even alchemy can rival, in truth it's just as deadly."

"What do you know Colonel?"

"I had a friend, a colleague really; her name was Lily Potter she was an alchemist, fresh out of school passing the test at the youngest age before you.

She was a happy young woman with a thirst for knowledge.

She had a kid with her husband, a son named Harry. Hawkeye, Hughes, Armstrong, everyone admitted that kid brightened up our lives, especially Lily's.

He was her precious baby.

She mainly took her license so she could access research volumes.

A few months after Harry was born, they called in the alchemists to Ishbal.

Lily hated fighting, but she did as she was told, nearly killed herself over it, and came very close to succeeding.

She devoted herself to caring for Harry after that, she got an honorable discharge from the army due to

'trauma'.

We visited her couple of times after that, she wasn't the same person, the lady who laughed at all Hughes jokes, no matter how stupid and the one who played pranks on random people whenever she felt like it.

You know of magic correct Ed?

They have a curse that kills people instantly; Lily knew her son was being targeted by a terrorist there so she used alchemy to set up a transmutation circle to stop the curse from killing Harry.

Alchemists are in contact with the magical world but we don't speak of the circle that stops the curse, the sacrifice is too great and the nature of the curse, by attempting to stop can make the gate… greedy in a way.

She gave up her soul to save her child and it worked.

The MOM called in the alchemists to find out what the circle meant, we didn't tell them, we said it was a protective ruin that failed.

I found a note she left for me, knowing the alchemists would end up called in on the aftermath.

It simply read:

'I'm sorry Roy, I love him to much to let him die, and I don't deserve to live. I must pay for my sins and my baby has none. Equivalent Exchange, no? Signed Lily Potter, the Lithium Alchemist.'

She was a lot like you Ed, not so much with the fiery temper but with the idealism and such and the way you are devoted to your brother, and the way I bet your mother was devoted to you two, she was exactly like that with Harry.

That is what I know Ed. I know that mother's will always give up everything for their children. They will lie so they don't get hurt, they will die in their children's place without even thinking of it." Roy whispered, closing his eyes as he watched the lightning dance around the sky.

* * *

_Star: I hoped you enjoyed the story. _

_Skye: If you are wondering how Roy knows Lily, Here is your answer._

**_Nebula: They were in the same branch pre-Ishbal, and were sent out during the war together as alchemists_**

_Star: If you are wondering why Lily was a state alchemist, she wanted access to the research materials in Centeral to help defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters_

_Skye: No one from Britan knew of her alchemy talents._

* * *

Review Please! 


End file.
